


Пять минут на выдох

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После хорошей драки хочется хорошо отдохнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять минут на выдох

\- Топит?  
\- Топит.  
\- Горе?  
\- Горе.  
\- В пиве. Топит горе в пиве, - уточняет Галк, глядя на Хелен, одной рукой обнимающую за шею Сида, а другой - Денёв. Хелен поет и раскачивается вправо-влево. Кружка, зажатая в ее руке, щедро орошает и стол, и Денёв крепким тёмным пивом. Денёв помалкивает, надираясь хмельным пойлом сосредоточенно, будто впрок. Сид, разгорячённый, растрёпанный, смеётся, изредка морщась, когда Хелен наваливается на его перебинтованное плечо.  
Сид смотрит на Клэр.  
\- Значит, вы можете выбирать, напиваться вам или нет? - говорит он, прищурившись. - Ну, а ты? Пускаешь алкоголь в кровь?  
\- Я просто устойчивая, - Клэр прячет улыбку за краем бокала, и Сид белозубо усмехается, пожимая здоровым плечом: "Понял, отвалил".  
\- Деточка, не верь им, - громко пыхтит Хелен ему в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием и запахами женского тела, пива и жаркого с луком. - Просто тетя Хелен тут одна-одинёшенька знает толк в удовольствиях... Тетя Хелен любит поесть, выпить, а уж как она...  
\- Хелен, - обрывает ее Денёв, не поворачивая головы. - Мальчик же ясно сказал на площади, что у него не стоит на чудовищ.  
Галк крякает, кто-то из солдат давится пивом, а серебряные глаза клеймор становятся привычно пустыми.  
\- Я не... О, чёрт, - беспомощно говорит Сид и вдруг краснеет - ярко, быстро, по-мальчишечьи.  
Хелен смеется. Хелен наклоняется и по-отечески целует молодого стражника в лоб, оставляя на его коже мокрый пивной отпечаток губ.  
\- Ну, это он брякнул не подумавши, - утешительно говорит она, обращаясь сразу ко всем пирующим. - Очень уж ему та паучиха не понравилась, и правильно - она ж враг! А воину воин не откажет, особенно со спины и в темноте, так?  
\- Ага, - выдыхает Сид, и все смеются - смущённо и облегчённо.  
\- Только учти, что сзади могу оказаться я, - быстро шепчет Хелен ему в ухо и оборачивается к подруге. - Или Денёв.  
Денёв закатывает глаза. Галк стучит кулаком по столу: "Ох, девчонки-девчонки..." Сид, вспотевший и виновато улыбающийся, находит глазами слегка напряжённое лицо Клэр и принимает решение сказать ей о Лаки. А чего, пусть порадуется, что ее мальчишка жив! Раз уж сегодня у всех, кто уцелел, такой... праздник!  
Клэр опережает его своим вопросом буквально на секунду.


End file.
